


Nobody Could Afford You

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Robin hasn’t been able to work properly for weeks with multiple women on his mind. As it turned out, he didn’t need to worry about any of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin of Ylisse, Grandmaster Tactician of the Shepherds, personal friend to the Exalt and many more besides, violently snapped his pen in half. “Aaargh!”

“Heaven forfend,” he lamented, a hand going to his forehead in frustration, brushing the spiky white hair off of his face. Work was becoming impossible.

A rustle of the tent’s opening came behind him, the jangle of a light breastplate and boots following up as someone quickly stepped up and into the tent. “Are you okay, Robin?” came a voice Robin knew as Cynthia’s. He tried to pretend his face wasn’t slipping further into his hand.

Robin sighed, belatedly looking backward at her. “I’m fine, thank you Cynthia. Just snapped a pen, is all.”

“O-Okay!” Cynthia nodded, relieved. “Are you nearly done for the night? Do you need anything?”

“I have more pens, I think,” Robin said, trying to summon a smile. “Don’t worry yourself.”

Cynthia smiled sunnily back at him. “Alright, Robin. Don’t work yourself too hard!”

She clanked out of the tent, the flap fluttering free behind her. He shook his head and walked over to the doorway, closing it properly.

“If only these girls might leave me alone…”

The man slumped on his cot, trying to think of how he might get some peace and quiet. For the past few weeks, several of the female members of the Shepherds had been obnoxiously untransparent in their designs to intrude on his time. Lucina had been making puppy-eyes at him over every mealtime; Cynthia had taken to hanging obtrusively around his tent, in the hopes of catching him alone; Tharja was probably listening to his own mental conversation at this very moment. He liked all them as friends; but each of them apparently had ideas on furthering designs on him, designs he wasn’t particularly sure he wanted to follow up. Or if he did, who even to go down that path with.

Well, that said, there was  _ one _ person in camp Robin liked a little in that way, but being the most self-assured and hard-bargaining of the Shepherds, he hadn’t felt he had much any chance with them.  _ She would take some negotiating. _ So now he was being plagued by what seemed like every other single girl in the camp.

Robin tossed the broken pieces of pen into the waste basket. Work was clearly becoming impossible, his mind too full of distractions.

“Maybe a walk will sort my head out,” he murmured, to nobody in particular. Of course, undertaking such a thing involved getting past the Hero of Justice, who Robin was particularly sure would still be lurking outside.

_ I wonder if it’s too obvious to use Pass to escape a tent… _

* * *

One tome page later, and Robin was strolling away from his tent, into the fresher night air of the camp. It was cool, and quite refreshing after being cooped up in a tent with candles on at this hour. He looked across the camp; the central campfire seemed not to have anybody on watch, but Robin assumed that meant it was Kellam’s turn for watch. Only a few of the dozen other tents had light or movement in at this hour, which probably boded well for the peace of his walk.

Aspiration was a fine thing.

Robin had been walking undisturbed around camp, completing a slow circuit as he tried to get his thoughts in order.  _ Maybe I should just be straight with everyone. But I don’t want to disappoint anyone. Probably lots of them see me as a matchmaker, and assume if I haven’t paired them up with anyone, I might be interested in them. Well, more I didn’t want Chrom tearing my arms off if I paired his daughters off with someone, more like. And Tharja… _

The tactician was nearly so lost in this reverie, he failed to spot the danger in front of him. Cynthia and Lucina were walking around the perimeter of the camp the other way. Words shook him out of his mental argument. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, Luce,” came Cynthia’s voice, echoing down the night air along the edges of the camp. “He was just in his tent…”

The man mentally cursed, dropping to his knees and looking around for the nearest tactical option, hoping the dark would save him. Seconds passed and nothing materialised. In a panic, he opened the flap of the nearest tent and darted inside, praying silently to Naga that whoever owned it would be sound asleep.

Robin was immediately struck by the fact the interior of the tent was well lit, despite the dark canvas exterior. He cursed. He’d probably wandered right into Tharja’s enchanted den.

“Can I help you, Robin?”

The white-haired man looked around at his confronter and realised whose tent he had entered. The redheaded woman at the other end of the tent was sitting in her bed, a book in her hands, a bemused look on her face.

“Ah! I mean... Ah-nna! Sorry to intrude,” Robin whispered hastily, peering out of the tent flap into the darkness.

“Entering a lady’s tent at this hour is very ungentlemanly, Robin,” Anna smiled. “If I didn’t consider you a friend, I’d be charging you for this premier service.” She winked. “Maybe I will anyway. But… it’s late, and I’ve locked my strongbox away for the day, so I guess I can let it slide. What brings you over at this hour?”

“Women,” Robin said, fervently staring out of the small gap between the tentflaps, the rest of his body low and cautious, careful not to give himself away. 

Anna cautiously closed her book. “I… see? No, I don’t see. Who are you hiding from?”

“Women, specifically, Lucina. And my immediate desire to hide from her finds me in your tent.” Robin looked over at Anna nervously. “Sorry again.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, kicking back in the bed and folding her arms across the white nightgown she was wearing. “Don’t you want to settle down with her and have heroic children together? That’s the kind of boring thing you would like.”

Robin blushed furiously. “I like her as a friend, but for one, I’m not sure I’m ready for that. Secondly, she’s not the only one being totally unsubtle about her designs for me.” He watched as Cynthia and Lucina paced past the tent, seemingly unaware of his hiding place. His eyes watched them retreat into the distance, and he let out a measured sigh of relief. His palms felt sweaty. 

_ Way to embarrass yourself in front of Anna, idiot. _

Anna was smiling wryly at his discomfort. “You could try dating around, you know. You don’t have to commit to someone right away. Besides, Lucina isn’t the only one in camp who likes you, you know. Unless you want to avoid everyone, you might have to give some straight answers.” Anna swung her legs out of bed, pacing over to Robin barefoot, gently leading him away from the tent-flap. “Come on, Robin. I saw you relax, so I assume they’re gone for now. Sit with me on the bed for a bit until it’s clear, okay?” 

“Okay,” Robin said. The girl’s hand in his felt warm; his was probably a sweaty mess.

Anna led him over to where she had been sitting on the bed, pulling him down with her until he was sitting next to her. “Crisis over, Robin. If you want some stealth outfits, I’m sure I could hook you up. My wares  _ are _ pretty extensive.”

Robin shook his head. “Thanks, but I don’t think that seems practical. That said… speaking of extensive -- this tent!” His eyes roamed past the dresser, the table, the lounge chairs, the wardrobes… “It must be three or four times bigger than the outside would suggest in here. How in the Halidom does that work…?”

The merchant grinned lazily. “Perk of knowing the right people, Robin. I can get just about anything for a price.” She hesitated for a moment, before she put a hand on his back, reassuringly. “If you want me to put a word around for you to the others, get some of them off your case…”

“That’s kind of you, Anna,” Robin said, grateful. “I just… I don’t want to disappoint anyone if they can’t have who they want.”

“You are rarely disappointing, Robin.” Anna looked away. “Not having who you want to be with… that sure would suck, right.”

Robin coughed awkwardly. “Yeah.” He looked around the tent, trying desperately to think of something to change the subject. “I guess I did snap a pen earlier. Maybe you could sell me a replacement.”

“Maybe. Seems like a pretty paltry expectation for a master merchant like me. Besides, like I said, my purse is away for the day.” Anna grinned, index finger to her lips as she hummed playfully. “Interrupting a lady at bedtime… A kiss on the cheek, and I can let you have a replacement.”

Robin did a double take, feeling his own cheeks heat up. “Uhm… o-okay…” He felt like the ground had dropped under him, but clumsily leant forward and kissed Anna sheepishly on the cheek, pulling away slowly after a moment.  _ Smooth. _

He looked at her for a reaction; Anna had her eyes closed, cheeks slowly turning red as her hair. She opened one eye and smiled roguishly. “Seems very adequate, Robin.” 

Robin raised an eyebrow. “I’m very glad to hear you describe me as adequate, Anna. “Adequate. Rarely disappointing. One Grandmaster Tactician, good condition, only… however much you would charge for that, Anna.”

Anna’s smile dropped a little as she looked at him more seriously. “I can’t really put a price on you, Robin. Certified Halidom unique. Nobody could afford you.”

“Nobody?”

“Well… maybe I could.”

Robin smiled. He didn’t doubt that Anna was very, very rich. “Thanks, Anna. I’ll bear that in mind.”

The woman was balling her fists now, seemingly choosing her words, staring resolutely at the floor. “I think, I-- well, Lucina and the others… they’re not the only ones in camp who like you, Robin.”

Robin put a hand to the back of his head, his fingers nervously seeking some reassurance as his chest began to pound a little harder. “Is… is that so…”

Anna allowed her right hand to rest lightly on his thigh, the cream linen of his trousers dimpled under her delicate, shapely fingers. She drummed her fingers slowly as she chose her next words. 

_ Does she  _ like _ \-- _

“Robin… we are friends, are we not?”

“Yes,” Robin said hastily, “I mean, being friends with someone who belongs to a whole family of identical clones is a touch strange, but I like  _ you _ a great deal, Anna.”

Robin moved his eyes over her face. Her pale skin, her long red bangs, the coquettish and playful way she kept her hair in that cascading ponytail-- the maddening way she could be outrageously cheeky one moment and then serious and demure the next--

His eyes returned to her face to see her smiling warmly at him, her fingers pressing firmer into his thigh. Her gaze was fire, her red eyes staring into his deep like precious jewels.

“It’s very mutual,” Anna whispered, moving her face closer. “And I like being your friend, but I want… Never mind the other girls. Say yes to  _ me _ , Robin.” 

Robin’s chest lurched at the words of her confession. He chose not to say anything. Instead he pushed his hands up to Anna’s cheeks and kissed her slowly. Anna let out a small noise as their lips met, small noise of joy muffled by the immediate, burning sensation of Robin’s lips on hers.

Anna put her hands on his, her soft fingertips curling around his fingers as their lips pressed liquidly together. 

After a moment or two, Robin pulled back slowly, their eyes again staring at each other. Anna looked as if she couldn’t quite believe what had happened. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Robin said. “I liked you for the longest time. I just never acted on it.”

“Do you mean it, Robin? I don’t like making bad investments.”

Robin’s lip twitched at that. “I mean it.”

“Then I’m sorry, Robin,” Anna said, his hands in hers. “You belong to me now.” 

“Sold.”

She leaned in and kissed him again, her hands letting go of his as she pulled him closer into her, their lips rubbing together wetly as their hands began to explore each other. Anna moaned as Robin slipped his tongue against hers, the intimate feeling as he did making her feel dizzy. Robin slipped a hand up the back of her shirt, his rubbing against the small of her back as the other went into her hair. Her skin was hot from the bed, enticingly soft under his fingers. He let out a soft noise of pleasure.

Anna pulled back abruptly, the passionate way their tongues had been fighting too overwhelming to breathe. Her lips were shiny and wet, her face flushed as she took rapid breaths to regain herself. 

“Ah, Robin, what have you done to me,” she panted, “my head is spinning…”

The tactician’s lips were on her collarbone as he replied, words coming up inbetween peppered kisses to her shapely neck. “No more than you are making me feel right back.”

His mouth worked along the redhead’s neck and she groaned. “You’re staying the night,” she informed him, hands clutching at his back. “I don’t think I want to let you go before the morning. Or possibly  _ ever. _ ”

Robin grinned into the base of her hair. “Such extortionate terms you’re demanding.”

Anna pulled him down to the bed. “Come here, dummy.”

Robin fell into her, the woman moaning as his body pressed against hers, their kiss intensifying again. His hands roamed up her bare legs now, the white nightdress Anna was wearing yielding easily up towards her waist. Her thighs were amazingly thick and soft. Robin marvelled at them mentally, fingertips dragging in her skin as he luxuriated at the feeling of her. 

She felt him caress her thighs, and Anna hummed into his mouth hotly. “Mmmm. You like my legs, huh, Robin?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “They’re really smooth…”

She kissed behind his ear, whispering. “Maybe they’ll feel even better wrapped around your waist when we make it.”

Robin chest pounded as the image of Anna riding him became all he could think about. He became very aware he was hard. 

“If you want to, that is,” Anna continued. “But, I mean, we’re already in bed together… and it  _ certainly _ feels like you want to. So… if it’s not too fast...”

She let out a held breath as she felt Robin’s hands slide up a little further and grab her butt instead. “Anna,” he breathed, “I’ve liked you for a  _ long _ time. If anything, this is overdue.”

“I am pretty awesome,” Anna grinned, “but so are you, Mr. Tactician. So let’s make each other feel good, okay?”

“Deal.”

A few moments later Robin’s coat hit the floor, the merchant’s hands skilfully fast as Robin put up less than zero resistance. “Raise your arms up,” she urged, before she pulled his shirt off too, his broad chest free to her at last.

Anna let out a low whistle. “Wow…” Her hands ran teasingly up and down his side, the soft sensation causing Robin to shiver gently, her manicured fingernails tracing a delicate pattern along his side. Anna was blushing hard as she drank in the sight of him. “I always knew you would be handsome.” She leaned into him, kissing his neck. “Let me get the rest of your clothes off, Robin.”

He was quick to acquiesce, kicking off his trousers until his legs were free and there were no more scraps of fabric between them except Anna’s nightdress. Anna started down at the hardness between his legs and began to stammer. “W-wow... “ She reached down with a cautious hand, gasping as she grabbed hold of him, Robin letting out a held breath as she did. She moved a hand up and down him, exploring. “Take off my dress, Robin.”

Robin moved his own hands, reciprocating Anna’s sidelong touches as he slid her dress over her taut, slim waist, exposing the wide hips and thighs he had been admiring earlier. Once they were both naked, Robin pulled Anna back into a deep kiss, a hand slipping between her legs, eliciting soft noises of pleasure as he felt how wet she had become. 

He kissed his way down her neck, then, and the redhead gasped as his mouth roamed over her breasts, enticingly hot and wet. The way he was touching her felt just right, and then his mouth found her nipple, and she downright moaned. Her lips fell open gently as she enjoyed the sensation, Robin eagerly sending his tongue over her hot skin.

“Oh, Robin, that’s so  _ good _ ,” Anna moaned, not wanting him to stop. “Can you do that whilst we make it?”

Robin didn’t reply. Instead his teeth grazed her nipple, breasts taut in his strong fingers, and she yelped. 

“G-Gods, Robin, please, don’t make me beg,” she cried, head spinning, the sensations so strong she was screwing up her eyes to clear her head. Failing, her forehead hit his shoulder, his erection in her hand burning. “I need you inside me, like, ten minutes ago.”

Her lover pulled back slowly, Anna’s breasts shining slightly in the candlelight from his tongue. Robin’s eyes flitted upward to see Anna’s face; mouth open, cheeks scarlet red, expression pleading. “How do you want to… you know…”

Anna nodded. “Lie down on the bed, okay?”

Robin eased himself down onto the mattress, the smell of Anna’s exotic perfume and sweat surrounding him as his head hit her pillow. It was intoxicating, the smell and sight of her too arousing for words, even as she ran a languid hand over his chest.

Anna held his cock tentatively between her fingers as her hips danced over his tip, the movement of her opening wet against his erection. Robin moaned as he felt the surge of anticipation at being with her, before she began to lower herself onto his cock, and the anticipation actualised into sensation.

Robin downright groaned as Anna fed his cock into her, gravity pulling her hips slowly down onto his cock. She was tight, wet, and warm, the tightness of her squeezing his cock firmly as she made slow progress down his length. 

“Oh, Gods, Robin,” Anna cried, as she began to feel him enter her. “This is, ahh, so, you’re so hot, and hard…” Her full thighs trembled as she continued to lower her hips down onto his, before after another half-minute, he was fully inside her, and the pressure around his cock was incredible. 

“Ahh.. Anna… you feel… so tight…”

Anna could barely think, the sensation of his cock inside her unlike anything she’d ever felt before. “This feels like nothing I could have imagined,” she confessed. “Robin, make love to me, okay? Let’s come together, if we can.”

“Yeah,” Robin whispered, his hands coaxing her body forwards, before he began a slow movement with his hips. Anna whined as she felt his cock leave her soaked, tight pussy, before her whine turned into a throaty agreement as he entered her again. It felt better the next time, and the next, and the next; her hands found his bare chest in a feeble attempt to steady herself, Robin’s hands wrapping around her soft, pliant butt as they established a steady motion together.

Her partner groaned too; Anna’s pussy was like nothing else, tightening just enough every time he slid out of her, so that thrusting back into her was feeling her yield under his cock, the warmth and pressure squeezing him each time. The whole combination of senses around him felt incredible, topped off by Anna’s gorgeous body and cute expressions as he moved inside her. “I don’t know how long I can last inside you,” Robin confessed, “you feel so good, Anna… just looking at you is incredible, so the way you are making me feel…”

“Like you can talk,” Anna panted, “the way your cock is filling me with heat, shaping me around you, it’s so hot, too…”

His hands found her breasts and Anna let out a long, sustained noise of pleasure as he began teasing them with his mouth again. 

“A-A-Ahh, R-Robin,” Anna yelped, “cum for me whenever you want, please.” She smiled shakily as best she could, her mind feeling unsteady. “You’re not leaving this tent with just one load inside me.”

The tactician groaned agreeably. “Is it safe to, you know--”

“No,” Anna shook her head, interrupting, “but you’re coming inside me anyway. Practicalities… ahhh… we’ll deal with those later…”

Indecent noises came from Robin as Anna’s urging registered in his brain. “I-I’m really close, Anna,” he urged, feeling tight in the face, that tension that preceded orgasm filling him. 

“Please, Robin,” she whispered, leaning forward to find his mouth with hers, her fingers moving his hand down between her legs to rub her clit, moaning as his fingers touched her wetly even as their tongues met. “I’m, mmmahh, I-I’m close too. S-So cum inside me, R-Robin…”

Robin was beyond words as he exulted in the feeling of her; who was he to turn down such an enticing invitation? 

At her urging, the tension in him reached a peak, and the warm, wet feeling of Anna around him coaxed him into cumming, the woman letting out small, quiet yelps of pleasure as she felt him erupt inside of her. Robin’s head was blank as he came, his only focus the way Anna had brought him to come for her, the way they made it causing him to fill her pussy with his cum, firing inside of her again and again. 

Anna shuddered at the hot feeling of his semen, pressing his hand firmer into her clit before driving her tongue into his mouth and climaxing herself nought but a moment later. Robin marvelled as his wrist felt her stomach muscles tense, Anna’s gorgeous thighs clamping tight around his hips as she began to convulse with her own climax. It went on and on, until the long throes of pleasure had wracked her body, and Anna went limp on top of her new lover, tongue slipping out of Robin’s mouth as she gulped desperately for air.

The tent fell quiet, only the rapid breathing of two new lovers filling the air.

“Ah, R-Robin, ah, that was, that was so, so good,” Anna panted, her body hot against his, both of them slick with sweat from the heat of each other.

“Y-yeah, A-Anna, that was, that was amazing,” Robin breathed, kissing her neck blankly as he recovered his breath, feeling her damp hair under her lips. He ran his tongue over her skin, tasting her sweat, smiling.

Anna could barely think, slumped over him, the only sensation she could process cogently the hot, novel sensation of Robin’s cum inside her, the rising and falling of their chests together, and the new silence of the tent. 

She pushed herself up on unsteady arms to look him in the face guiltily. “Ah, I hope, nobody heard that…”

Robin brushed Anna’s sweaty hair out of her face, smiling resignedly. “After the way you made me feel, Anna, the only one I care about right now is you.”

She smiled coyly. “Such a charmer. You were great, too.” She bit her lip. “Can we… can we go again?”

The tactician smiled, feeling himself stirring again already, Anna’s hips already rocking gently back and forth as she felt him perk up inside her. “Seems like we already are.”

Anna grinned fiercely. “I told you. You’re stuck with me now, okay?” She leaned down and kissed him gently, purring as she felt him come back to hardness inside her. “Come for me again, okay, Robin? Only this time try kneading my butt since you like it so much…”

Robin pulled her back into a kiss and sent his hands south to pull her hips once again into his.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Robin blinked slowly as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling in the semi-dark. Rain pattered at the ceiling, the quiet susurration of weather-on-canvas comforting. 

_ This isn’t my tent. _

He pricked his ears, the small sounds of a woman sleeping next to him filling the air. He could feel the heat radiating off her to his right, and he turned his head. 

Anna was laid out next to him, the cover slipped off her bare, pale shoulder, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest steady. Robin watched the woman sleep, the mess of red hair surrounding a face peacefully oblivious to the world. 

His eyes traced her cheekbones, down over her lips, down her neck. Memories of sensation came back to his mind. The soft curve of her chin, the way her cheeks had felt under his palm as he had touched her. The way her lips felt against his as they made it together.

Robin swallowed hard.  _ Ah, yeah. That happened. _

Anna’s nightgown lay on the floor, crumpled against a chair where Robin had laid his coat. His own clothes were similarly distributed, discarded in the middle of their confession-turned-consummation. Robin looked over at them lying on the floor in the night and inwardly shrugged. 

“Cynthia and Lucina won’t be impressed,” he lamented quietly, to nobody in particular. He ran a hand through his fringe, the mess of white splaying under his fingers as he thought about that particular hurdle.  _ Sorry, girls, I just confessed to someone I liked more.  _ The man winced. He had a faint idea why Chrom so often and loudly complained about the diplomatic parts of his affairs.  _ At least Chrom should be pleased I’m not falling in with one of his daughters… _

A sigh escaped his lips into the dark. It would be fun sorting this out in the coming days.

The red-head next to him shifted in her sleep. Robin looked again at Anna and found himself staring. After a few minutes of staring Robin’s anxiety had melted away.

“I wonder what time it is,” he asked the empty tent, not expecting a response.  _ Early, _ his brain answered. _ Go back to sleep. _

Robin went back to sleep. He hoped the morning wouldn’t be awkward.

* * *

“Morning, sleepy,” Anna whispered, gently shaking Robin awake.

He opened his eyes slowly as he came to consciousness, blinking as he registered the unfamiliar location once again. The warm hand on his shoulder felt nice.

Robin half-successfully tried to stifle an unseemly yawn. Anna laughed.

“Hey,” Robin said, evenly, uncovering his mouth. 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” Anna said, her brow furrowing, voice low and quiet. “I hope you didn’t suddenly have second thoughts about this whilst you were asleep.”

“No, not at all,” Robin said, hastily. “No, I haven’t. This is just... new for me.” He touched her hand lightly. “Did you sleep well? I woke up a little earlier. You looked beautiful, asleep.” Robin looked away, shy. He could feel the heat in his face.

A sly smile crept onto Anna’s face. She kissed Robin’s unclothed shoulder gently. “Assessing my battlefield strengths whilst I was asleep, huh? Who knew the commander’s chief adviser was such a peep.”

“Considering all we did before sleeping last night a few minutes of looking at you in the dark is surely not that venal a sin.”

She grinned, rolling on top of him now, her hands flat on his shoulders as she kissed him. 

“I forgive you, Robin,” Anna said, face bright. “Having such a handsome man in bed with me, though… I could get used to this.”

Robin blushed heavily, an embarrassed smile flooding his expression. “Says you. You’re not exactly an unwelcome sight yourself.” He stared at Anna’s bare shoulders and chest; her red hair fell messily down her neck, bright and alluring in the light. 

“Look all you want, Robin,” Anna murmured, kissing his ear. “You can touch me too, if you like.” She pressed her body into him, her skin bleeding warmth into his, the soft press of her breasts into his chest a special kind of alluring. He shivered, very conscious of her warm, naked weight over his hips. The way she was grinning at him was making him feel weak. 

“It’s rude to turn down a lady’s offer, Robin,” Anna continued, leaning in closer, her hand finding his hair as she touched her forehead to his. “Come and kiss me…”

Happy to oblige, his hand reached up to her face as he pulled her in for a kiss, her lips hot on his as they touched for the second time in the morning. Anna hummed in delight as Robin pushed his hands over her back, closing her eyes to better concentrate on how he felt. “Mmmm,” she breathed, “if we could do this every morning…”

Robin kissed her again. “No disagreement from me.”

After a few moments, they broke apart. Anna loosely hugged his neck, pressing her lips to his ears. “I’m all yours, Robin. And you’re mine. So let’s enjoy this morning, okay? It feels like you woke up ready to go again...”

“Sorry, Anna,” Robin said. “It’s kind of a morning thing. But when I have a beautiful redhead sitting on top of me, rubbing her hips against me like that? Yeah.”

Anna grinned. “Guess I wasn’t that subtle, huh? Well, maybe I can be more obvious then.” Robin watched her put a single finger at the clavicle of his neck, before she began to trail it lazily down his chest, until her hand disappeared under the cover and further below. Robin gasped quietly as she found the hard part of him that had been stirring ever since their lips had touched. “Oh, Robin,” Anna murmured, beginning to stroke him gently, her fingertips feeling like heaven. “Do you want to go again with me?”

“You don’t need to do it for my sake,” Robin said, as her hand continued to work at his length, her other playing with his hair as she kissed the side of his neck. Every touch from her felt undeniably amazing; he could feel the heat rising to his face as she touched his cock.

Anna’s face was innocent as she needled him. “So you’re saying that it’s not me turning you on?” She squeezed her hand around him; Robin let out a pent breath as he tried not to concentrate on how her fingers felt wrapped around his cock. “You don’t want to feel good with me?”

He felt her lips brush his neck again and he melted.

“Anna, you made me feel amazing last night, and right now all I can think of is the way you are teasing me in your bed. You’re sexy and confident and you have your hand around my cock. You’re turning me on like you wouldn’t  _ believe. _ ”

Now it was her turn to blush, the woman grinning abashed at the praise, pushing an open hand at his chest playfully as she straightened herself upright. “Let’s make it then, Robin.”

Robin nodded hastily. Anna crawled back, kicking back the duvet, her eyes roaming over the rest of him, trailing down over his toned chest, down over his hips, to that hard part of him that was twitching in her hand. “Let’s hope your other admirers don’t come looking for you this morning,” she murmured. “They would be scandalised by what comes next.” 

Robin’s own eyes widened as he saw her full, naked form in the morning light, even as difficult as it was to tear them from the warm expression on her face to survey the rest of her. The form of her body was even better in the full light, the fullness of her thighs just begging for him to reach out and touch them, her skin perfect. She squeezed his cock and he groaned quietly. 

“Anna, let me touch you, too,” he pleaded, the woman kissing his chest, her motion relentless on him as she continued to move her hand up and down.

“Patience, now, Robin,” Anna said, sultry, her red eyes flicking up to look at him. “Think about how you’re going to make me cum in your mouth after I make you cum in mine.”

Robin groaned louder at her earnest invitation and his cock twitched in her hand. 

“Mmmm, that’s the spirit,” she murmured, kissing her way down his chest. “Let me make you feel amazing, Robin.” Then she took as much of him in her mouth as she could, Robin gasping as he was enveloped by the warm expanse of her, the man near whining as she let him slip over her wet tongue to the back of her throat. She pulled back slowly, lips pursing over his length until she was kissing the tip of his cock. Robin felt dizzy, his hands clutching at the bedsheets, his cock twitching in front of her mouth. She grinned. “Good boy.”

Anna stroked him gently with her hand, and she began to apply slow, wet licks to the tip of him, intersposing her words with touches over his stomach that felt electric, her long nails tracing gently, deliciously against his skin. “You taste so gooood, Robin,” she purred. “I love how hard you are for me, and I want you to feel sooo good. So don’t worry about the rest of the camp. Start letting me know how good I make you feel.”

He was so slick with her saliva, her hand skated over him easily. Her soft fingertips traced him in just the right way as she continued to lick and kiss the tip of his cock, taking him into her mouth as much as she could. The lewd sight of a new partner doing this just for him was turning Robin on immensely, and it was driving his arousal higher by the moment.

“Gods above, Anna,” he cried, spurred by her seductive plea. “You feel so g-good doing this, and you look so sexy -- ahh -- so sexy doing it--” He blinked, the mix of sensations as she continued to pleasure him so attentively making his eyes weak and face burn. He watched as she brushed her hair out of her face, immediately going back to putting her mouth on him, her tongue licking and urging his need further even as she had him nearly touching the back of her throat. 

Robin gasped as she pulled back. Every touch from her made him feel weak; he could feel his cock throb with every movement of her lips. She pouted as he sank to the back of her throat again, lips trailing outward as she let him pass over her searching tongue. Robin moaned loudly as he felt the back of her tongue rub the head of his cock firmly, the soft-yet-rough texture of her tongue even better against his cock than it was running over his tongue in their kisses. Even still she ran it over his throbbing member, saliva dripping gently down his cock from her lips as she focused on his head. It was wonderful, maddening, intimate. The urge to grab her hair and hilt himself until he came down her throat crept into his mind as he felt the pleasure in him slowly building.

Anna kissed his cock as she rubbed it with her hand, lips around the side of him as she stared at his gasping face, coy smile between wet embraces. “Cum whenever you need, Robin,” she winked, face red. “In my mouth, if you can… I want to taste the best part of you.”

The man groaned desperately as she took him orally once again. The wet feeling of her tongue on his cock was so good now, the minutes of teasing him so intimately leaving him nearly spent. “Anna, please,” he urged, panting, “y-you feel so g-good, you’re making me so close, please--”

Anna hummed brightly as she heard his pleasure-tinted gasps, the extra sensation sinking straight to the centre of him. Robin blinked rapidly as her hot mouth enveloped him again and again. The warmth of her surrounding him was total, the roughness of her tongue against the tip of his cock overstimulating. Overwhelming.

“A-Anna, I’m so c-close,” he whined, face tight, breath short, pushing himself up on the bed so he could better see. “I-I’m, I’m,-- Anna--”

Anna moaned as she felt his hands slide into her hair, her hand squeezing the base of his cock as he thrust to the back of her throat. “I-I’m coming-”

Robin groaned loudly as he came; the soft sensation of her red hair tightened in his fingers, the man unable to stop himself pushing her head down around his cock guiltily as he filled her mouth and throat as much as he could. Anna moaned loudly as she felt his cum hit the back of her throat, the girl’s throat swallowing eagerly as he filled her soft and welcoming mouth, his release spilling over the back of her tongue even as she continued to move it over his twitching shaft. She licked every drop from him eagerly as he shot into her mouth, her searching tongue guiding him through the throes of climax, filling him with an extra layer of sensation that left him totally sated and spent. Robin whined breathlessly as he felt Anna’s tongue finally stop, his hands slipping out of her hair as he fell back, exhausted, muscles weak and heart pounding. 

Anna pulled back slowly, taking a deep breath as she inspected him, making sure she had coaxed out everything that he had. She grinned, embarrassed. “I guess that must have been good if it made you grab my hair like  _ that _ …” She crawled forward, licking her lips clean, hands gliding up from his cock as she let him fall, nestling into him as he panted heavily. She kissed his neck gently. “Oh, Robin, I’m so glad that was good for you.”

Robin could barely think. He blindly waved a hand. “Ah, Anna, that was, that was, I’m sorry I grabbed your hair, your hair like that, I was, holy shit--”

“You tasted so salty,” she whispered. “Thick and bitter… but I liked it.” She leaned up to his ear. “What if… what if I did that for you every morning?”

Robin groaned. “I need to make that one up to you first before we make it regular…”

Anna grinned. She pressed her thighs together awkwardly. Sucking off Robin had been wicked fun, but it had also left her keen to get her own share. “Tell me when you’re ready, Robin,” she smiled, taking his hand and pressing the tip of his fingers to the immense wet spot below her pubic mound. “Making you feel that good made me keen for the same thing…” Robin winced as his fingers made contact with her; Anna was soaked wet, the girl lying next to him gasping at the lightest brush of his fingers, the core of her indescribably soft even as his fingers slipped effortlessly over it. He moved his hand gently, eliciting some more pent up arousal, Anna clutching his wrist as her thighs pressed against his hand. “R-Robin-- that feels good, but I, I want you to… you know…”

“After what you did for me, eating you out would be my pleasure, Anna,” he grinned, kissing her neck. “Come kneel over me and I’ll show you just how good you made me feel, okay?”

Anna’s haste in kneeling over his face was almost indecent, her fingers finding the head of the bedstead even as his own fingers pressed into her soft, delicious thighs. Anna whined over him, knees pressed next to his messy white hair, the tickling sensation insignificant compared to the immediate desire and need for his mouth on her. “Robin, don’t make me beg,” she pleaded. 

Robin grinned as he began to think about just how good she might taste. He didn’t say anything else; he pressed his mouth to her, and as a loud, soft gasp filled the air of their tent, Robin was glad to find she tasted every bit as good as he’d expected.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super fun to write. Chapter 3 will be along -- don't think I won't cover Robin's part of things! (Anna would never forgive me if I didn't let her have her fun, too.)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina ducked under the flap of her tent, canvas brushing past her face to reveal Cynthia waiting, the other girl leaning against the thick wooden beam hoisting one corner of the command tent a dozen feet away. The ground was wet and Lucina stepped carefully into the trampled grass of the camp, long leather boots peeking delicately, toe-first, out into the mercifully drier morning air. She walked over to her sister, hand raised skyward, confirming there was no further risk of rain.

“Mornin’, sis,” Cynthia smiled impishly, bouncing into action from her previous leaning pose. She looked her sister up and down, expression serious for a moment as she stretched her arms and shoulders, the wait not having been kind to her back. “How’d you sleep?”

Lucina’s sister knew that the woman did not enjoy mornings. Lucina’s sleep had never been secure and untroubled, even in this future-past where Risen attacks were not commonplace, and she was surrounded by allies instead of the walking dead; in the reality they’d abandoned she’d used to wake, terrified, after a fitful sleep, and doubt her reaction time and capabilities the rest of the day, until the tedium of marching under a black sky had let Lucina rest on her feet. In this new reality, Lucina was relieved to find that she felt less weary. It was an improvement.

“Fine enough, thanks,” Lucina nodded curtly, cutting off the topic. She straightened up, looking around the camp, taking stock of the morning; the princess watched a little distance off, as Frederick was wiping off a sweaty and tanned back post-exercise, the man still implausibly youthful in her eyes. “Are we moving today?”

“Damned if I know,” Cynthia grinned. “Haven’t had orders.” She dropped her voice a little. “Maybe our _tactician friend_ is slacking off.”

Her sister winced at the indirect mention of Robin. “I doubt that. He drives himself very hard. Have you seen him this morning?”

Cynthia shook her head, grin disappearing. “No. I hope it wasn’t something I did…” 

“Have you transgressed against him somehow?”

“Not that I can remember. But he didn’t seem very keen to talk, yesterday.” Cynthia chewed on a finger as she thought over the likeliest reasons. “We come out here to hunt some bandits and he doesn’t even have the decency to _hang out._ Hm… maybe he went out on a mission?”

Lucina’s lips thinned, her voice low, “I can see at least one reason he’s not hanging around.” She stepped closer to Cynthia, directing the other girl’s gaze with her own. “I had forgot _Vaike_ was on cooking duty today,” she whispered.

Cynthia laughed at Lucina’s honest appraisal, a loud and bubbly sound that caught Vaike’s attention, and he looked over and shot the two girls a big thumbs up. “Be done soon! Teach is _on the case_! Yeah!”

The Vaike was by the firepit, already flamboyantly wielding a frying pan in an outstretched hand, flipping bacon skyward to dangerous heights with each loft of his tanned forearm. It looked worryingly black and burnt. Lucina and Cynthia, who had each both spent years in the ruined future of Ylisse where food was scarce and rarely conventionally edible, both simultaneously shuddered.

“I have some trail food in my tent,” Cynthia offered quickly. “It’ll save us. Plus, it’s not far from the staging posts. We can see if Robin’s horse is there. Might clue us in to what he’s doing.”

Lucina raised an eyebrow as that last point was permeated by a subconscious stamp of Cynthia’s foot. She shook her head. The ashen smell of the food was entirely too traumatic. “Lead the way...”

The two women fled from the scene, stepping quickly through the camp over to Cynthia’s tent. Predictably, it was tenuously erected. Lucina headed in after Cynthia with a careful skyward look, and a sigh.

“So,” Cynthia had said, exuberantly crunching a dry pack of trail biscuits like they were the finest sweet wafers, “do you havsh dutish today?”

“Try saying that again with your mouth empty,” Lucina scolded. “ _Princess of Ylisse,_ remember.”

“Oops. Not very heroic is it, chewing everywhere. Sorry. Do _you_ have duties today?”

“No. I’m as much in the dark as you are regarding the current marching orders. I was rather hoping we could try and come across Robin again today.” Lucina paused. “I hope he’s not struggling with anything too onerous that would keep him from the camp.”

The pegasus knight shook her head. “Tried tracking him down before you woke up. Wasn’t in his tent. Do you think he stayed out all night? Is he--” Cynthia’s eyes glowed excitedly, “is he on a _secret mission?_ ”

Her sister conceded a wry smile. “He might have mentioned that.”

“That’s the point of a secret mission, Luce. It’s secret.”

“Some of us can keep quiet from time to-- you know, never mind.”

Cynthia punched her in the arm.

“Have another biscuit, sis. We’ll need energy if we’re gonna track him down.”

* * *

Across the camp, Robin was enjoying a different kind of breakfast. Anna’s thighs, warm, pliant and slightly sweaty, were pressed around his head as his fingers dug into her skin, creating soft dimples in the woman’s flesh that she looked down at and moaned. Obscured by her rocking pelvis, Robin was eagerly running his tongue in-and-out of Anna’s core, eliciting more-and-more frequent gasps of pleasure. Anna had one hand in her mouth, lips and teeth pressed around the palm of her hand in an ever-more inadequate attempt to silence herself, even as the other pressed into the white, messy hair of her lover beneath her.

“Mmmf-- Mmm-”

Robin’s hand snaked up the inside of his lover’s thigh, replacing the wet pressing of his tongue on her clit with his thumb, fingers flat against her abdomen; her intimate slickness was soft and yielding under him as he rubbed the core of her. The woman under his fingers let out a commensurate noise, muffled vainly as she tried to keep from whining. The hot, surrounding embrace of his mouth had got her going, and as the cool air rushed in around where he had been kissing and licking her she shuddered ardently.

“A-Ah, R-Robin,” Anna moaned, the heated pleasure of his actions expressed in her blazing red face, her cheeks almost as crimson as the sweaty mane of hair that fell in dishevelled, tangled waves down her arching back. “I-It’s so good, Robin, please, please keep--aah!”

Anna’s words were stolen from her as Robin ran his tongue back into the soft wetness between her thighs, and the woman was not unhappy to surrender the part of her brain responsible for speech in favour of Robin just _carrying on._

The tactician grinned to himself as he pressed the attack into her. For a man who’d conquered Walhart, Anna was an easier strategic battle, every cute, stifled moan escaping from her lips a signal that his plans were right, every quiver in her full thighs immediately giving him the best kind of tactile feedback that she was feeling good. Robin kept his lips clamping around her pubic mound as best he could, her moving hips making it involuntarily harder for him. The soft-yet-rough texture of his tongue was so warm -- so damned _hot,_ Anna could vaguely think; as Robin met Anna’s centre once again he knew she couldn’t last too much longer. 

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Robin murmured, “nor do you have to hold back if you want to come.”

“Ahhh, Robin, I’m, I’m close,” Anna breathed, her eyelids fluttering. The movement of his tongue was maddening, every caress from that damn smart mouth of his sending waves of electric pleasure through Anna in a way that she would dearly have loved to replicate for paying customers. She groped firmly at his hair, more to steady her own arms than to pull him in harder. He was doing plenty enough in that regard already.

“Please,” Anna begged, a little louder, “that feels so good, Robin, I want to come for you…”

Robin hummed in agreement. Anna fell backward with a delighted squeal as Robin wordlessly pulled her hips into him, her hands balling up in the sheets around her head as the sensations overwhelmed her. Anna gasped, the animalistic and urgent pre-climax rush in her now, that insatiable climb up the ascent to orgasm that meant something good was coming. 

And Robin was still going, lewd, unseen kisses between her legs in a manner that she hadn’t felt before and very much would want to do again soon, his continued assault on her feeling like it was making her fit to burst. Anna sent a hand to squeeze at her own, unmodest breast, the hot sensation in her chest counterpoint to that one between her legs. Robin’s strong fingers around her hips, the press of her legs around his face, the small, quiet noise of him pulling her into the sheets contrasted with the now louder cries of her own voice; all of it was maddening and the sensation in her core around his lips was--

“I’m-- I’m gonna-- Robin--”

Robin stroked her hips as she came loudly around his mouth. Anna’s cries turned into low squeals of rapturous delight, her whole body like putty in his hands, convulsing as Robin got her off so expertly -- _how?_ she thought, _this is only the first time_? And still he was going. Anna rode the peak of her climax for what felt like forever, until reality came crashing back, and the shaking and tight pressure of her thighs around Robin’s head was suddenly gone, Anna finding herself lying on the bed, Robin’s hand rubbing her back gently.

The mess of sensation had turned her vision into something not-quite-focused and blurry, but Robin’s concern came across loud and clear. “Are you okay, Anna?”

Anna pushed herself up unsteadily and hastily, legs tremulous under her, crawling over to press against Robin’s sitting form, her hands finding the side of his face and her lips gently pressing against his.

“Oh, Robin, that was so _good,_ ” she murmured. “That was… ugh. I can’t even describe.”

Robin’s brief look of concern turned to an awkward smile. “Ah. Yeah, I guessed it must have been good when you were out of it for a few seconds. I’m glad you’re okay, though by the sounds of it, more than okay.”

Anna kissed his neck gently, body leaning into his. Robin could feel the warmth coming off of her and he shivered, the loose breaths of the woman in his lap brushing past his neck softer than any fingers. The smell of the sweat in her hair was intoxicating. He carefully brushed some loose red strands from Anna’s face and she giggled, out of breath, the pink in her face and her ragged smile filling him with an inner warmth that was better than any other victory.

_We waited far too long to do this._

“Thank you, lover,” Anna murmured. “I could get used to that. Don’t think that’s not happening again. Naga above, I’ve never come like that in my life. Just how exactly--”

Robin grinned. “It’s no more than you did for me.” He leaned forward, conspiratorial. “You definitely make it look better, though. And it’s early days, you know. We’ve got lots of time to get better at this kind of thing.”

Anna kissed him again. “Like I said. Maybe we could make it regular.”

Robin pecked her forehead. “That sounds tolerable.” 

“Tolerable,” Anna scoffed. “I’ll show you tolerable.”

Robin was about to open his mouth to reply before his face was filled with pillow, and in the dark his body was pressed with the warm, sightless weight of his new partner, already eager for another round. Anna giggled as they fell into each other, before the pillow was thrown aside, and her playful laughter was swallowed up by his mouth on hers.

* * *

Lucina’s ears pricked and she got the distinct feeling that a goose had just walked over her grave. “Did you hear that?”

“Hearph whad?” Cynthia rapidly crunched up the last of her biscuit.

“Sounded like someone shouting, I think,” Lucina said, ear still trained on the world outside, a decade of fight-or-flight response in her keeping her coiled and ready like a compressed spring. After listening for a few moments more, she shook her head. “I guess nothing, then… I could have sworn…”

“This world is a fair bit safer than our old one, Luce,” Cynthia offered. “If there was a problem in camp I’m sure there would be a bit more of a commotion going on than a single noise. Although maybe Vaike scalded himself, or something. What’s the worst that could really happen in camp?”

Cynthia’s tent, predictably tenuously erected, fell in on them, the world becoming little more than loosely draped and wet canvas in the space of a few seconds.

“You were saying?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say Anna would get her reciprocals. 
> 
> I don't know that there's much more to write in this story. It's kind of a "And they lived happily thereafter." You can check my other stories for the Lucy and Cynthia timeline. :)
> 
> Thinking of writing something involving Tiki next, so look forward to that one somepoint soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
